


Молодость создана для развлечений

by Sotha_Sil



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Pre Canon, Romance, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что будет, если оставить молодого Джууширо одного ночью на улице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молодость создана для развлечений

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и вселенная Bleach принадлежат Кубо Тайто, песня "Друг" - Земфире.

***

_Вернись мой друг, мне грустно без тебя.  
Вернись мой друг, мне грустно без тебя._

Ворота общежития Академии заперты вот уже несколько часов. Начальство всегда строго следило за ученической дисциплиной, так что это – всего лишь еще одна мера. Ни больше, ни меньше. Если ты собираешься стать шинигами Готея-13, то будь добр, успевай везде вовремя. Все равно куда – на битву ли, на занятия, или же просто в спартанского вида корпус, где все нормальные студенты отдыхают после отбоя. Проблема в том, что ты никогда не был нормальным студентом. Ни по общепринятым меркам, ни по меркам Генрюсая-доно, ни по моим. Тебе вечно не сидится на месте, Шунсуй. Особенно по ночам. Ты будешь не ты, если не улизнешь за пять минут до отбоя через кованые ворота, и не скроешься в вечернем сумраке, в поисках приключений на свою злосчастную… не скажу, что. Приходишь хорошо, если часам к трем. В худшем случае, являешься на рассвете, слегка пошатывающийся и щедро распространяющий вокруг себя запах алкоголя и женщин. И, естественно, досыпаешь на занятиях. Сначала меня это слегка шокировало, потом бесило, а теперь я просто привык. Еще привык прикрывать тебя по ночам и на лекциях, а в перерывах читать нотации на вечную тему «так нельзя». И видеть в ответ вездесущую широкую ухмылку с непременным «Джуу-тян, ты ворчишь прямо как Яма-джии! Молодость создана для развлечений».

_Вернись мой друг, мне грустно без тебя.  
Вернись мой друг, мне грустно без тебя._

Но с некоторых пор кое-что изменилось. Началось все с того, что я застал тебя в нашей спальне, самозабвенно целующимся с каким-то мальчишкой. Видимо, он был с первого курса – тогда новички еще не успели примелькаться, их угадывали только по восторженным лицам и громким голосам. Те же, кому довелось нюхнуть пороху, выглядели несколько иначе. В любом случае, лица парня я не узнал, да и не больно-то и хотелось, честно говоря. Этот прецедент меня… удивил – слабо сказано. Помню, тогда я вылетел из комнаты чуть ли не в шунпо и затормозил только у общественных бань. Хорошо еще, что там в это время было пусто, а не то наблюдать бы всем желающим Укитаке Джууширо с лицом красным, как у вареного рака. Прийти в себя заняло пару часов. Я тогда сидел в каком-то малозаметном углу за кустами, прячась от солнца и любопытных глаз. Разговаривать не то, чтобы не хотелось… сначала нужно было обрести дар речи. Как в плохой сказке, Менос тебя задери! По траве ползали мелкие муравьи - друг за другом, медленно и размеренно, таща на черных спинах травинки и сосновые иголки в два раза длиннее себя. Пришло в голову, что я теперь буду прямо, как эти несчастные мураши – свидетелем чужой тайны, которая уж определенно тяжелее тщедушного меня. Даже не в два раза. Больше. Гораздо больше.  
Вернуться в общежитие удалось только под вечер. Ты, развалившись на кровати и прикрыв лицо конспектами, насвистывал какие-то двусмысленные куплеты, судя по содержанию, руконгайские. И где узнал?  
\- Джуу-тян! А я уже хотел идти тебя искать, - шальной темный глаз стрельнул в мою сторону из-под рукописи. Мне осталось только отвести взгляд и сделать беззаботное лицо, иначе ты бы непременно понял, что я вас видел.  
\- Да так. Гулял.  
\- Правильно, - ты довольно хмыкнул. – Молодость создана для развлечений.

_Зимнее солнце целится прямо в меня,_

А сейчас, как и много ночей до этого, я сижу на ступеньках спального корпуса и жду, когда ты придешь. Потому что одного тебя в общежитие не пустят – уже слишком поздно. Судя по россыпи звезд на небе и белому рогатому месяцу, уже часа два. Значит, мне предстоит еще шестьдесят долгих минут до того, как на соседней крыше покажется знакомый силуэт в дорогущей розовой накидке с цветами. Ты завел это шелковое хаори еще на первом курсе и носил его даже на занятия. Оправдывался тем, что хочешь «посмеяться над Яма-джии». Потому что злополучная тряпка похожа на капитанскую одежду. «А мы ведь обязательно станем капитанами, Джуу-тян». Ну, раз ты так сказал… С тобой бесполезно спорить, знаешь?  
Сейрейтейская зима. Снега еще нет. Он вообще очень редко выпадает. То, что на дворе декабрь месяц, можно понять только по утренней изморози на лужах. Вода покрывается ледяной коркой, которая тает ближе к полудню. Днем воздух прогревается, но ночи холодные, а я опять забыл надеть теплое косоде. Это ничего. Ты же скоро вернешься, так ведь? А я дождусь, никуда не денусь. Охранники на входе уже привыкли к нашим ночным вылазкам. Был бы ты один – ни за что бы не впустили, а отправили болтаться по улицам до рассвета, мол, не успел к закрытию – сам виноват. Со мной пустят. Я же больной, меня жалеют. Это тоже ничего. Со временем привыкаешь.  
Холодно. Кутаюсь в академическую форму и до рези в глазах всматриваюсь в небо. Там, на месте луны, если хорошенько пофантазировать, можно увидеть холодное зимнее солнце, желтовато-белое, как расплавленная латунь. Оно даже согреет чуть-чуть, если убедить себя. Ты же знаешь силу моего убеждения, Шунсуй. Она действует на всех, кроме тебя. Интересно, почему?  
После того случая, когда я в первый раз застукал вас с тем парнем, было еще много таких же. Со временем пришлось приучиться подолгу гулять вечерами, чтобы не мешать лучшему другу «брать от жизни все». Не то, чтобы мне было противно, нет. Просто до сих пор на душе кошки скребут и воют дурными голосами. Мальчишки в твоей постели каждый раз разные. Говоришь, молодость создана для развлечений?

_Видимо поздно, или не нужно менять…_

Тебя не изменишь. Можно только привыкнуть и подстраиваться, иначе перепортишь себе все нервы. И я подстроился. Мне-то нетрудно, тем более, ты мой лучший друг. Остальные как-то проходят мимо, мало задерживаясь в памяти. Никто из них не сидит у моей постели во время очередного приступа. А ты сидишь. Зачем – непонятно, но от этого простого жеста становится не в пример легче. Просто, тепло, и как-то... нежно, что ли. Не могу подобрать слова. Наверное, потому, что я плохо тебя понимаю. Может быть, ты чувствуешь ответственность за эти ночные сидения.  
Поздно. Еще сорок минут ожидания. Я уже итак основательно продрог, а к тому моменту, когда ты явишься, и вовсе до костей промерзну. Придется потом опять пить горячий чай, который ты на дух не переносишь, но готовишь мастерски. Ради такого чая можно и подождать. На лицо наползает глупая улыбка. Пусть люди сколько угодно твердят, что ты безответственный охламон - они просто не видели расстроенного до предела смуглого лица, когда ты спаиваешь мне свой приторно-сладкий чифирь, к которому не грех пристраститься, как кое-кто, не будем тыкать пальцем, пристрастился к саке и хорошей жизни.  
А я тебя понимаю. Ты слишком живой для этого места, Шунсуй. Твоя молодость создана для развлечений.

_Живу неслышно, и как представится._

В отличие от некоторых личностей, все еще не будем тыкать пальцем, я веду тихий образ жизни. Не сказать, чтобы спокойный, но с твоим не сравнить. Учусь, особенно, когда дело касается теоретических предметов. Над практикой тоже стараюсь, выходит все лучше и лучше, разумеется, когда нет приступов. Учителя меня щадят – не гоняют, как остальных, но как раз это мне не нравится. Шинигами я, или кто? Пусть даже и будущий. Нам нужно уметь действовать в любой ситуации! В любую погоду и в любое время суток. Пустые не будут выбирать момент, они могут появиться когда угодно. Даже если легкие скрутило и от судорожного кашля на ладонях остаются кляксы известно чего. Поэтому я стараюсь жалеть себя как можно меньше, тренируюсь, и иногда болезнь отступает. Ненадолго, правда, но уже и это можно внести в список маленьких личных побед. Борьба с собой – самая сложная и непредсказуемая, тебе так не кажется, Шунсуй? Воля случая – хорошая вещь, но на нее особо не понадеешься. Я привык рассчитывать только на себя. Ну и на тебя иногда. На то и нужны друзья, чтобы на них можно было в любой момент положиться. Мое плечо всегда к твоим услугам. Ты это знаешь, но пользуешься редко. Главным образом, когда нужно помочь добраться до комнаты, а ты самостоятельно на ногах не стоишь. В такие моменты я чувствую себя нужным. И мне хорошо. Я дурак, да? Наверное, да. Только очень жалкий человек будет радоваться, таща на себе пьяное тело, раза в два тяжелее себя и слушая алкогольный бред про «самый крутой в мире Банкай». Нормальным людям меня не понять. Да и тебе, Шунсуй, вряд ли. Поэтому я молча улыбаюсь и отпаиваю тебя антипохмельным средством, выпрошенным у медсестер. Каждый раз. И засыпаю под твое малопонятное бормотание: «Расслабься, Джуу-тян, молодость создана для развлечений».

_Долгожданное ничто._

Существует много версий того, как умирают шинигами. Кто-то говорит, что их души распадаются на сгустки рейацу, которые потом уходят в мир живых и вселяются в новорожденных детей, наделяя тех силой. Кого-то больше, кого-то меньше. Мне не нравится эта версия. Не думаю, что такое вообще кому-то понравится. Подобный вариант, если можно так сказать, не оставляет надежды. Это все равно что «уйти в никуда». В ничто. Был человек, дышал, улыбался, дрался с пустыми, пил саке, в конце концов, или, как в моем случае, глотал таблетки горстями. И вдруг - раз, нет его. Совсем. Ни воспоминаний, ни лиц – ничего. Может, я просто молод и мне не хватает мудрости. Вполне возможно, прожив несколько тысяч лет, или даже больше, человек захочет небытия. Я не хочу. Хотя и хожу по его краю, сколько себя помню. Говорят, что не убивает – то делает нас сильнее. Не знаю, для чего дана мне болезнь, чтобы воспитать стойкость духа и упорство или убить. Не знаю. Помнится, Генрюсай-доно в ответ на этот вопрос невесело усмехнулся и сказал, что никому не хочется умирать, все надеются потоптать местную сейрейтейскую травку подольше. А те, кто не надеются – те просто дураки и сопляки-недоростки. Потрепал по голове и велел думать об этом поменьше. А на следующий день принес какую-то зеленую, пахнущую ментолом и хвоей микстуру. Вот так. Эта микстура не вылечит, она только законсервирует заразу, но мне и этого достаточно. Я знаю, что нет еще такого лекарства, которое исцелит меня полностью, но кто живет без надежды, тот только зря тратит время, так ведь? Рано еще разваливаться на куски. «Мы же станем капитанами, Джуу-тян». Да и кто будет таскать твое полубессознательное тело до комнаты, если меня не станет, кто будет сидеть на бетонных ступенях Академии, мерзнуть и ждать по ночам, а, Шунсуй? Сомневаюсь, что найдется второй такой неумный. Остальные версии смерти шинигами больше напоминают сказки. Когда страшные, когда красивые, из разряда романов о бессмертных ронинах. Мне интересно, как оно на самом деле. Но проверять на своей шкуре как-то не очень хочется. Да и думать над этим не слишком радостным вопросом – тоже. В конце концов, молодость создана для развлечений.

_Пишу пластинку. Пока все нравится,  
Вот только знаешь что..._

Я пишу хокку. Это, конечно, смешно. Обычно подобным занимаются старики. Но и мне нравится рифмовать стоячую прудовую воду с небом, души с то прорастающей, то вянущей травой и опадающие лепестки сакуры с почти неслышно летящими лезвиями. Было бы забавно, если б появился шинигами, у которого меч принял бы форму многих сотен кружащихся лепестков, таких мягких, завораживающих на вид и смертоносных на самом деле. Появится – отпущу длинный хвост назло отцу. И тебя, Шунсуй, заставлю, вот ей богу! Хотя нет. Растить волосы опасно, если учесть твою склонность тискать меня за выбившиеся вялые прядки и заплетать их в косицы. Ты частенько занимаешься этим на лекциях, вместо того, чтобы записывать формулы, даты и рисовать схемы боев. Парикмахерский рекорд – тридцать две. Я когда в зеркало себя увидел – чуть в обморок не свалился. У тебя слишком своеобразное чувство юмора - заявить, что мне идет, было, как минимум, жестоко! За мной потом девчонки бегали, как ошалелые, а ты стоял в сторонке и смеялся. Знаешь что? Я еще тебе отплачу услугой за услугу! Вот спрячу твою бритву – будешь с бородой ходить, как уменьшенная копия Генрюсая-доно. Надо будет непременно добавить, что тебе идет. Видишь, Шунсуй, иногда кажется, что и моя молодость создана для развлечений.

_Вернись мой друг мне грустно без тебя.  
Вернись мой друг мне грустно без тебя._

Полчаса. Осталось полчаса до «срока минимум». Это значит, что через тридцать минут ты можешь, гордо выпятив грудь, нарисоваться на ближайшей крыше. А можешь и не нарисоваться – иногда вашу компанию носит до самого рассвета. Но лучше бы тебе сегодня явиться пораньше. Я замерз, как пустой, того и гляди, дырка в груди появится. Надо же быть такой бестолочью – забыть зимнее косоде в комнате. Если зайду, обратно не выпустят. Придется сидеть. Все, Шунсуй, будешь меня чаем поить, и в который раз ругаться. Последнее бесполезно, потому что, какие бы эпитеты ты не придумывал, включая матерные, если я не стану дожидаться у входа, то тебе светит ночевка на улице. В окно не залезешь – там везде решетки, которые, вопреки технике безопасности, не открываются. Вход с крыши тоже охраняется. Такой вот бастион с входным билетом в виде худого белобрысого мальчишки. А говорить, что тебе холод нипочем, что ты и под открытым небом прекрасно выспишься – не имеет смысла. Я тоже умею быть упрямым. Упрямство, знаешь, греет почище любой теплой одежды. Хотя от одежды мое закоченевшее нутро сейчас вряд ли отказалось бы.

\- Семпай?

Оборачиваюсь и тут же улыбаюсь.

\- А-а, Араши-кун! Твоя смена уже закончилась?

Рослый лохматый парень, староста второго курса довольно потягивается и плюхается рядом, а на моих плечах, как будто сам собой, оказывается толстый шерстяной плед. Тепло…

\- Ага. Пять минут назад караул отстояли.

\- Чего ж ты спать не идешь? – я зарываюсь в серую ткань почти по самый нос и молча благодарю Араши. Он, видимо, понимает и хитро прищуривается, как этакий всезнающий оракул, который угадал и на сей раз.

\- Да ну! На крыше поторчишь, померзнешь – весь сон слетит. Дай, думаю, прогуляюсь. Поменялся с парнем на воротах, теперь вторую смену дежурю. А тут, смотрю, вы сидите, мерзнете.

\- Прохладно, ничего не скажешь, - упираясь виском в деревянный столб у крыльца, я поднимаю взгляд вверх, туда, где темная синева граничит с волнистым контуром черепичной крыши. Двадцать восемь минут.

\- Опять Кьераку ждете?

Прикрываю глаза и молча киваю. Он хмурится.

\- Я бы на его месте уже со стыда сгорел, вот честное слово. Прекрасно знает, что вам простужаться нельзя, хоть бы раз свою гулянку пропустил, бабник несчастный. Или пораньше б явился, - Араши гневно щурится, морща веснушчатый лоб. – Мне всегда интересно было, где у таких богатеньких папенькиных сынков совесть находится.

Я качаю головой. Становится как-то грустно оттого, что никто, кроме меня, тебя не понимает. Даже этот открытый добрый парень, который обычно на самых последних сволочей не держит зла. И не менее грустно от мысли, что может быть, это я не понимаю, а остальные правы. Тут же запрещаю себе думать об этом. Потому что ты мой лучший друг, а друзьям полагается верить.

\- Ты слишком строг к Шунсую, Араши-кун. Он не из тех людей, у которых внутри и снаружи то же самое, - выдыхаю облачко пара и смотрю, как оно медленно растворяется в чернильном воздухе. - Есть такая пословица: «Молодость создана для развлечений».

_Сны и таблетки, цепкие пальцы любви._

В голове сказочно пусто. Наверное, это просто недосып сказывается. Последнюю неделю ты как с цепи сорвался – исчезаешь каждую ночь, и в результате мы спим, хорошо, если по три часа в сутки. На двоих. Плюс твой громкий храп на лекциях. Я не всегда успеваю уследить за тем, как ты плюхаешься носом в конспекты и вовремя ткнуть кончиком каллиграфической кисти в бок. Поэтому иногда нам влетает. Ты выслушиваешь нагоняй с широченной ухмылкой, отвечаешь что-то вроде «ну вы же понимаете, сенсей, душа просит», очень многозначительно подмигиваешь всем, кто видит, и через пятнадцать минут снова засыпаешь. А я строчу дальше в немой надежде, что сегодня ночью тебя никуда не унесет. Иначе будем спать на занятиях вдвоем. И в результате завалим экзамены, потому что списать лекции будет не у кого. Я из принципа просить не буду, а тебе, чтобы получить чью-то рукопись, придется опять зажать кого-нибудь из девчонок в угол. Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Достаю из косоде маленький хлопковый мешок с таблетками. Холод, несмотря на плед, пробирается под одежду, раздражает кожу, вцепляется крепко-накрепко и пытается проникнуть глубже. Если он дойдет до легких, то никакая микстура уже не спасет, и лежать мне пластом недели две, как минимум. Поэтому лучше перестраховаться. Ежусь, поглубже зарываясь в серую шерсть, развязываю крепкий кожаный шнурок почему-то с бледно-голубыми бусинами на обоих концах. Мешок мне подарила одна первокурсница, маленькая такая, с двумя белыми хвостами, зовут Мияко. На меня чем-то похожа. Я однажды угостил ее конфетами на перемене в коридоре, вот и она в долгу не осталась.

Принюхиваюсь. Горьковатый фармацевтический запах. Как, собственно, и всегда. Жалко только, что здесь, во дворе общежития, негде достать воды. Фонтанчик, из которого обычно пьют студенты, зимой отключают. Видимо, боятся, что канализация повредится. Две белые продолговатые таблетки, чем-то похожие на бусины Мияко, ложатся на язык. Горько. А без воды еще и горло царапают. Ладно, где наша не пропадала, прорвемся. Морщусь и почти усилием воли заставляю себя проглотить лекарство. Мышцы сопротивляются, дергаются, организм пытается выплюнуть досадный раздражитель. Кашляю. И снова. Зажимаю рот ладонью. Н-да, без воды трудновато. Маюсь минут пять, почти потеряв координацию, но, в конце концов, справляюсь. И с кашлем, и с таблетками. Ай да я! Хрипло выдыхаю, и утираю куском пледа выступившие слезы. Еще одна реакция организма, которая совсем не делает мне чести.

\- Семпай? Укитаке-семпай, вам плохо? – слышу негромкий встревоженный голос. Пытаюсь развернуться на звук и только сейчас понимаю, что сижу в кольце чьих-то рук, прижатый спиной к твердой теплой груди. И сквозь одежду, сквозь два слоя пледа чувствую, как бьется мне куда-то в лопатку быстрое, здоровое сердце. И кто-то дышит мне в висок. Греет. Защищает. Я вытаскиваю из пледа чуть дрожащую руку, поднимаю ее, и смотрю на черный силуэт ладони на фоне луны. У нормальных людей он резко очерченный, а у меня расплывается, как будто вот-вот растворится.

"Пальцы врастают в небо,  
В пруд опадает вишня  
Капельками луны".

Слушаю чужие мерные вдохи, такие же мерные выдохи. Сильно. Уверенно. Губы улыбаются куда-то мне в макушку, а руки удерживают, крепко, но мягко. Мне должно быть хорошо. Должно быть спокойно. Как за каменной стеной. Но, наверное, я неисправимый циник. Я вглядываюсь в край соседней крыши и жду, когда ты придешь, Шунсуй. Жду, когда ты перестанешь твердить, что молодость создана для развлечений.

_Думаю редко, но все же бывает… лови._

В такой ситуации некогда особенно размышлять. Самое правильное решение – сделать вид, что ничего не понял, и не заводить ненужного разговора. Глядишь все сгладится само собой, не успев перерасти в нечто оформленное. Поэтому я аккуратно отстраняюсь, качаю вмиг потяжелевшей головой и едва заметно улыбаюсь старосте.

\- Нет, Араши-кун, все в порядке. Таблетка не в то горло попала.

\- Вам бы поспать, семпай, - в голосе явное желание самолично проводить меня до спальни. И удостовериться, что я жив, здоров и сплю по уши в одеяле. И сны хорошие вижу. Почему-то от осознания этого хочется исчезнуть подальше, залезть в темный угол и не показываться дня два. А лучше три. Странно. Никогда не замечал за собой такой реакции на, хм… чужую симпатию. Может, в этом виноват тот злополучный случай – Шунсуй в обнимку с парнем в нашей комнате. Культурный шок, или что? Нет, глупость какая. Просто. Не хочется.

\- Не стоит так волноваться, свежий воздух полезнее пыльного общежития, - я делаю безмятежное лицо и встаю со ступенек – во-первых, сидеть стало порядком прохладно, несмотря на плед, во-вторых, ноги затекли. Ну и, естественно, мне нужен предлог, чтобы отойти хотя бы на шаг дальше. Не смотри на меня такими глазами, Араши. Видишь, я даю тебе шанс притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Воспользуйся этим шансом. Не заходи дальше. Ты уже дал мне время подумать – что-то около пятнадцати секунд, пока я пытался продышаться. А если дать мне время, то в памяти обычно успевает всплыть наглая смуглая физиономия, которая точно вылетит из Академии, если я буду растрачивать себя на что-нибудь, помимо учебы и попыток привести эту самую физиономию в приличный вид. Как там мудрецы говорили? Дружба превыше всего?

\- Который час?

Араши оглядывается на водяные часы в глубине двора.

\- Без пятнадцати три.

Я улыбаюсь. Скоро. Интересно, в каком состоянии ты явишься, Шунсуй? Надеюсь, сможешь хотя бы стоять, потому что я чертовски устал, и еще неизвестно, кто кого потащит до комнаты. Да уж. Молодость создана для развлечений.

_Один в ударе, другой расслабился,  
А я нашел себе звезду._

Повисает неловкое молчание. Признаться, не люблю такие ситуации, и поэтому частенько заполняю внезапно повисшие паузы травлей баек, которые в свое время рассказывал один небезызвестный обладатель розового хаори. Но в этот раз провидение решило спасти злосчастного меня. Араши, похоже, улавливает неожиданно разлившуюся по воздуху скованность. Ежится, коротко смотрит в мою сторону каким-то затравленным, звериным взглядом, думая, видимо, что не замечу. Зря. Я на самом деле все вижу.

\- А знаете, семпай, у нас сегодня такая тренировка была, ух! – на открытом веснушчатом лице появляется шальная улыбка человека, не привыкшего сдаваться просто так. Самое главное не глядеть в глаза.  
\- Какая? – отличный способ уйти от неудобной темы – найти другую. А по моему скромному мнению, лучше уж тренировки, чем попытки влезть в личную жизнь тому, у кого ее нет. Рыжий делает страшно таинственное лицо и говорит громким шепотом:  
\- Я узнал имя своего занпакто.

Кое-как удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не присвистнуть. На втором курсе… Ух ты! Талант. Распахнутые карие глазищи горят, не хуже звезд над крышей общежития. И сам весь светится – от гордости распирает. Правильно, есть, чем похвастаться, есть, за что себя уважать.

\- Здорово, Араши-кун! Это мало кому удается настолько рано, - улыбаюсь и треплю старосту по голове. Без задней мысли, но ему нравится. – Еще немного и шикай высвобождать сможешь. Поздравляю.  
\- А вы умеете?  
\- Умею. Недавно научился, - принимаю самый загадочный вид, на который способен. – И только на третьем курсе. У тебя есть все шансы меня обойти.

Он улыбается в ответ. Странная сцена, на самом деле. Ночь, крыльцо спального корпуса, двое недошинигами, один по уши в пледе, растрепанный и грустный, второй с ухмылкой тяжело больного цепляется за руку первого. Кому расскажешь – не поверят.

\- Семпай… У вас есть девушка?  
\- Э-э?

Вот еще одно доказательство, что расслабляться нельзя никогда. Особенно рядом с теми, у кого упрямство – одна из главных отличительных черт. И совсем беда, если эти упертые в ударе. Как сейчас.

Если бы глаза могли стать квадратными, они бы непременно такими стали. Я ненавязчиво отнимаю руку и прячу ее в недра серой шерсти – делаю вид, что замерз. Потом отхожу на шаг назад - инстинктивно. Получается в сторону, откуда обычно появляется твоя, Шунсуй, фигура. Защиты ищу? Возможно. А может… Нет, не может. Не может. Молодость создана для развлечений. Всего лишь.

_Хороший парень, тебе бы понравился.  
Тебе бы понравился._

\- В смысле – девушка?

Сейчас я начну говорить глупости. И выглядеть глупо. И было бы еще из-за чего. Досадливо встряхиваю головой, стараясь смотреть в сторону и попытаться получить удовольствие от созерцания сейрейтейских пейзажей. Выходит плохо – перед общежитием высокая беленая стена, из-за которой выглядывают только черепичные крыши соседних домов.

Семь минут.

\- В прямом, - взгляд цепкий, как когтистая лапа. Не отпускает ни на мгновение. Следит. Охотится. Слишком странный для простого второкурсника, противоречивый. Сильный. Но искренний. И это плохо, ой, как плохо.  
\- Некогда мне этим заниматься, Араши-кун.  
\- Почему?

Усмехаюсь.  
\- Я живу за двоих.

И ты, Шунсуй, тоже. Только делаем мы разные вещи и мотивы у нас разные.

Взгляд мрачнеет.  
\- Не тяжело за двоих-то?  
\- По-разному бывает, но я не жалуюсь, - ветер треплет волосы, траву под ногами, и едва-едва качает ветви, которые при таком освещении кажутся совсем черными. У белой стены растет несколько старых кривых деревьев, боюсь даже предположить, сколько им лет. Они стояли тут задолго до того, как построили Академию. И простоят еще столько же. Я так и не могу развернуться лицом к входу - слишком ясно чувствую горечь, разливающуюся по воздуху вместе с чужим рейацу. И непоколебимую решимость. Скажет. Все скажет.

\- Укитаке-семпай… Джууширо. Я хочу с тобой встречаться.

Сказал. Ну и что теперь прикажете делать?

\- Зачем? - мне чудовищно пусто и неловко. Слышу за спиной тихие шаги. Араши обнимает крепко, нежно, тепло. Бессмысленно.  
\- Больно за тебя. Не могу смотреть, как ты живешь с этим подонком Кьераку. Он же не ценит! Ничего в тебе не ценит. Шляется только по бабам и по мужикам, пьет, как свинья, не бережет ничего. Не понимает, какое это счастье – быть с тобой.  
\- Как не стыдно, Араши-кун? Хватит на других наговаривать! – кажется, я начинаю злиться. Это редкость. Обычно меня очень трудно вывести из себя, но уж если удастся… Вырываюсь из объятий, разворачиваюсь к идиоту и смотрю на него рассерженным взглядом. Тому на лицо медленно наползает тень. 

Три минуты. Я очень недоволен.

Посмотрим-посмотрим. Молодость создана для развлечений.

_Вернись мой друг мне грустно без тебя.  
Вернись мой друг мне грустно без тебя._

\- Ругать других – не самый лучший способ произвести хорошее впечатление, Ито-кун.

Я называю его по фамилии. Специально. Дистанция. Я прекрасно понимаю, чего он хочет и почему так сильно ненавидит Шунсуя. Люди ревнивы, и шинигами мало от них отличаются, но эта ревность мне не нужна. И боль тоже. Позволь мне быть эгоистом, Араши. Я предпочитаю свою. Ее у меня хватает.

\- Ты жесток, Джууширо, - он качает головой и грустно усмехается. Но не сдается. А я чувствую знакомую рейацу поблизости. Наконец-то.

\- Я его люблю.

Карие глаза застывают, а лицо под рыжей челкой становится бледнее мела.

\- Кьераку?  
\- Да.  
\- Проклятье. 

Молчание такое густое, что можно ладонями черпать. На стенах потрескивают факелы. Далеко. Мне нет до них дела. Я только что сказал вслух то, про что даже думать себе запрещал. Как говорится, нет формулировки – нет проблемы. А теперь есть. 

  


\- И давно?  
\- Не знаю. Само собой получилось.  
\- Ты дурак, Джууширо, ты хоть понимаешь, что там тебе ничего не светит?  
\- Понимаю, - остается только плечами пожать. Я действительно понимаю. Уж что-то, а дружба для тебя всегда была почти святым делом, Шунсуй. Помимо саке и, хм… свободы.

На Араши смотреть не то жалко, не то страшно. На меня, наверное, просто жалко. Но как-то наплевать. Странно даже.

\- И ты готов терпеть его блядство? Всех шлюх терпеть? Да целая Академия его подстилок пересчитать не может! Хочешь быть одной из них?  
\- Не хочу. И не буду. Ты меня недооцениваешь, Ито-кун. Я Шунсую друг. Этого достаточно.

Его пробирает хохот. А я жду - рейацу все ближе. Еще чуть-чуть послушать этого бреда, и можно уйти, утащив на себе энное количество кило нетрезвого веса. И забыть имя Ито Араши, как очередной проблемный сон. Я хорошо это умею – забывать. Или притворяться, что забываю. Не суть.

\- Так быть не должно! – он внезапно обрывает смех, как будто внутри него повернули подобие невидимого рычага. Смотрит резким взглядом. Отчаянным. Искренним. И именно из-за этой искренности хочется провалиться сквозь сейрейтейский грунт, вниз, к людям, где всегда можно затеряться в толпе.  
\- Это не нам решать.  
\- Я, менос тебя задери, не собираюсь с таким дерьмом мириться!

Наверное, Араши ушел в Шунпо, потому что мое зрение не успевает отследить тот момент, когда высокая фигура в форме пропадает с глаз. Я чувствую толчок, сильный ветер, свистящий в ушах, и через долю секунды спина уже упирается в ту самую, так ненавидимую мною стену. Чужие руки прижимают меня к ней, не давая даже чуть-чуть дернуться, мешая дышать, пресекая в зародыше любые попытки к сопротивлению. Грудная клетка – мое слабое место, и если ее хорошенько прижать, то тщедушное тело сразу перестает даже трепыхаться. Больно. То ли по неосторожности, то ли специально, но Араши основательно приложил меня головой о белый камень. В лучшем случае – шишка. В лучшем. Не успеваю прийти в себя, не успеваю ничего сделать. Занпакто с собой нет.

Рейацу ближе. А я даже позвать не могу. Сил не хватает.

Злые губы яростно впиваются в мои, горячий скользкий язык лезет в рот, вылизывая, пытаясь ласкать, но мне хочется только сплюнуть. И желательно в лицо напротив. Пальцы жадно гладят шею, ключицы, норовят забраться под косоде, им даже удается стянуть его немного. Потом оби, быстро, бездумно, почти разрывая. Язык толкается в ухо, глуша звуки - все, кроме мокрого и негромкого причмокивания. Когда, спустя время, он исчезает, мне хочется взвыть от облегчения, но успеть бы еще. Зубы впиваются в мочку, до боли оттягивая ее в сторону, как будто желая оторвать. Страшно. Очень. Я стараюсь очистить сознание от серо-зеленой мути, которая кружится перед глазами, кое-как собираю силы в кулак и упираюсь локтями в широкую грудь Араши. Он рычит что-то и наотмашь бьет по лицу. Складываюсь пополам, меня по инерции разворачивает к стене. Холодная. И слишком белая. Кажется, течет что-то.

За спиной раздается шум. Сначала шелест, стремительные шаги, какие-то восклицания, звук одного мощного удара, а потом еще и еще. Много ударов. И брани. Хотя, может быть, я запутался в последовательности, не знаю. Не хватает сил даже пальцем пошевелить. Скорее от шока, чем от боли. Одно хорошо – меня перестают бить. Сзади драка. Не моя драка. Да, Шунсуй, теперь я вижу… молодость, действительно, создана для развлечений.

_Вернись мой друг мне грустно без тебя.  
Вернись мой друг мне грустно._

Стена кажется сейчас самой важной вещью в мире. По крайней мере, сидя прямо на земле и смотря на нее, пристально, почти не мигая, я чувствую, что часть этой железобетонной твердости передается мне. В Сейрейтее все создано из рейацу. Может быть, специально для таких запущенных случаев? Усмехаюсь. Кажется, губу разбили. Ладно, неважно. Надо встать. Морщась, цепляюсь за каменную поверхность, она гладкая, пальцы неотвратимо соскальзывают, но попытки с пятой мне удается принять вертикальное положение. Уже хорошо. Все еще раздаются звуки драки. Я, держась за стену, разворачиваюсь. И застываю с дурацким, наверное, лицом. Дурацким, потому что улыбаюсь. Наверное, у меня этого не отнять, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Улыбаюсь. Несмотря на дикость картины.

\- Шунсуй, - произношу почти шепотом. Ты все равно слышишь, замираешь сначала, не успев завершить очередной удар, но потом срываешься с места и в один длинный прыжок подлетаешь ко мне. Странно трезвый. – Даже морду бьешь с редкостной увлеченностью.

Никогда не думал, что буду настолько счастлив видеть это твое безвкусное розовое хаори. Странная штука – обстоятельства. Теперь я стою и разглядываю причудливое цветочное переплетение, и становится бессовестно хорошо. Где-то сбоку раздается сиплое, с присвистом дыхание и кашель. Не думаю, что Араши серьезно пострадал. Хотя домой он сегодня не пойдет, а поползет. У тебя тяжелая рука, Шунсуй.

\- Джуу-тян, живой? – спрашиваешь ты с опаской, бережно беря за плечо. Не пойму, как тебе удается то казаться таким грубым, когда от сальных шуточек хочется сквозь землю провалиться, то вдруг становиться таким… осторожным? Немного не то слово. Сказал бы «нежным», да боюсь промахнуться. С чего бы тебе быть нежным? Молодость же, она, всего лишь…  
\- Э-эй, Джуу-тян? Тебе плохо? Что эта падла с тобой сделала?

Всего лишь заставила признаться.

\- Одежда. Твоя одежда. Он что?..  
Качаю головой.  
\- Не успел. Ты вовремя, - я, наконец, отрываю взгляд от рисунка и поднимаю глаза. Никогда не думал, что ты можешь так смотреть, Шунсуй. Умереть хочется от такого взгляда. Совершенно бездумно впечатываюсь лбом тебе в грудь, уцепившись пальцами за косоде. Как за соломинку, честное слово. Ты тут же заматываешь меня в хаори, прижимая к себе так близко, что начинают ныть ребра. Но это хорошо. Гладишь по голове и шепчешь что-то успокаивающее. Я не могу разобрать, что, но это не так уж и важно. Сейчас все неважно.

\- Семпай?

Вздрагиваю, как от удара.

\- Семпай, прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости, я, правда…  
\- А, сидишь уже, тварь. Мало я тебя, - аккуратно придерживаешь за затылок, не даешь повернуть голову. Да мне и не хочется. В твоем голосе сталь. Пугающая и не обещающая ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Волнуешься за меня. Странно… И приятно.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, Шунсуй. Времени ночь, я сейчас усну мимо кровати.

Похоже, я и в правду выдохся. Тело разламывается, но на душе светло. Хочется улыбаться – наверное, снова нервы, или упасть и отключиться. Хотя бы ненадолго. Приключения выматывают. Ты целомудренно касаешься губами моего лба, то ли проверяешь, нет ли жара, то ли целуешь. Склоняюсь к первому, потому что целовать – резона нет. Совсем. Дружба такого не предусматривает.

\- Сейчас, пойдем, - ты разворачиваешься к Араши и спокойно, на первый взгляд, почти вежливо предупреждаешь: – Чтобы ближе сотни шагов к Джууширо не подходил, ублюдок. Он мой. Не послушаешься – убью.

Моргаю. Я, случайно, не ослышался? «Мой»?

\- Оясуми-насай, Ито-кун. Джуу-тян, идти сможешь? Хотя нет, не сможешь, лучше не пробуй. Кьераку – будущий - тайчо донесет.

Приглушенно фыркаю. Если ты вбил что-то себе в голову – переубеждать бесполезно, подстроиться - проще и полезнее для здоровья. Ты аккуратно берешь меня на руки. Как девчонку какую-то, честное слово! Но ничего не поделаешь, приходится ухватиться за шею и молча краснеть, завесившись челкой, хотя, в темноте итак не видно. Потому, что ты не знаешь… И хорошо, что не знаешь. Усмехаешься. Я не вижу этого – слышу. Странно.

Напряжение медленно отпускает, сознание тихонько и подло отключается. Стресс. Шинигами должен уметь бороться с ним и быть собранным в любой ситуации. Наверное, я плохой шинигами. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Плавно проваливаюсь в спасительную темноту. Ты делаешь несколько шагов, но у крыльца чуть притормаживаешь и оборачиваешься.

\- Понял меня? Даже не пробуй.  
Глухой и горький смех.  
\- Бесполезно. Он тебя любит, Кьераку. Сам сказал.

Сказал.

Тишина.

А я не в состоянии даже хоть сколько-нибудь испугаться. Сон уже почти сморил меня. Ты больше не смотришь на Араши. Молча заносишь меня в корпус, треск охранных факелов медленно–медленно удаляется, расплывается, и, наконец, затихает совсем. И уже почти в конце коридора, когда никто, кроме меня, не видит и не слышит, тихонько шепчешь:

\- Знаю.

Потом еще раз целуешь меня в лоб – видимо, для верности и прижимаешь крепче. Чтобы уж наверняка. А я улыбаюсь… и засыпаю, так и не добравшись до спальни.

Молодость создана…


End file.
